A Collection of Short Stories: Hiccup Gets
by McSlendy
Summary: Hello. This is a series of short-fics or one-shots concerning Hiccup, our favourite dragon rider, getting into unlikely or hilarious situations with other characters. Their contents may vary in rating or genre, and may not make any sense, so take care when reading them. Enjoy what my deranged mind has to offer to your eyes.
1. Molested

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

_Author's Note:_

_Hey everybody. I just wanted to let you know that this was typed without drugs. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Molested<em>**

Hiccup 'Horrendous' Haddock the III wasn't as much a looker like the rest of his male friends were in terms of muscles, but now that the home-invading Ruffnut thought about it, she realised she really didn't care after stealthily tiptoeing to the top of the Haddock family's stairs and approached the sleeping person in question. She, instead, decided that it was a good thing as she carefully straddled him, leaned down, and then forcibly shoved her lips against his own while holding down his arms to his sides, her excited tongue quickly ravishing the inside of his mouth within seconds.

_"Mrfphmut?! __Mmph mph mphll?!"_

Ruffnut smiled, deepening her kiss.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Stoick was completely surprised when Ruffnut Thorston of all people came down the stairs with a creepy yet satisfied look on her face when he called his son down for breakfast. When she made eye contact with him, she just giggled and waved.<p>

"Ruffnut?!" Stoick yelled incredulously. "What in the name of the Gods were you doing in my son's room?!"

"Good morning to you too, chief." Ruffnut replied cheerily, then giggled again. "I was molesting Hiccup."

The look of pure 'WTF' on Stoick's face was forever burned into her mind as she then ran out of the door laughing the loudest laughs she could ever laugh, waking up the whole of Berk. Meanwhile, Toothless was pawing on a blue-faced Hiccup, wondering why his rider wasn't paying any attention to him, even after he had given him his 'puppy dog eyes'.


	2. Slapped in the ass

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

_Author's Note:_

_This was still was typed without drugs. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Slapped in the ass<em>**

Hiccup didn't know what just happened.

Literally seconds after Astrid left after she fumed at him in his bedroom while he was with Heather, his black-haired companion had the audacity to slap his ass for no reason at all. Even she was surprised, and before Hiccup knew it Heather was babbling away apologies while her face was reaching tomato-red levels and her eyes avoided contact with his own.

Then she bravely ran away.

Left alone, Hiccup's brain finally clicked.

_"Did... Did I get slapped in the ass by Heather?"_


	3. To meet an old friend again

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

_Author's Note:_

_Again, this was still was typed without drugs. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>To meet an old friend again, Camicazi<em>**

How many years has it been since Hiccup last saw Camicazi?

He forgot. But that didn't matter.

Because he was seeing her now, running through the docks of Berk from her clan's docking longboat straight at him with a grin. Hiccup couldn't help but fail to suppress a smile as she came nearer and nearer, the excitement on her face beyond description. Then without warning she leapt at Hiccup when she got close enough and the lanky teenager deftly caught her, spinning her in the air gently as both he and she began to laugh. Eventually Hiccup stopped twirling her, his energy spent, and they both fell silent, staring at each other right in the eyes, as if daring each other to break contact.

The next minute, they were hugging each other tightly - no words were needed to be exchanged for greetings and what not; their actions did it for them.

"It's so great to see you again, Camicazi." Hiccup whispered to her ear tenderly.

"Me too, Hiccup. Me too." Camicazi sniffled on his shoulder.


	4. Drunk

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

_Author's Note:_

_Still typed without drugs. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drunk<em>**

_"Woah."_

Ruffnut and Tuffnut couldn't believe their eyes as a red-faced Hiccup heavily downed what seemed to be his thirty-fourth tankard of ale in the Great Hall, then loudly demanded another one like he was an boisterous adult. In all their years of being... well, Vikings, they never expected Hiccup of all people to have such a high alcohol tolerance, let alone be willing to drink alcohol, and it was mesmerising the twins for they had planned to use his drunkenness to its fullest destructive potential later.

_"Ale! I need some more ale!"_

But they weren't the only ones who were watching Hiccup going binge drinking. Other older Vikings from different tables in the Hall were watching him in disbelief too as they alternatively stared at him and their own tankards, and the effect was more profound because some of them were starting to mutter, 'By the Gods, we'll have no ale to drink by the end of this month if Hiccup keeps this up!' or 'Oh Gods, he's drinking all the ale!'.

_"More! I need more! I'm not drunk enough! I think!"_

Hiccup's unannounced binge drinking session was both alarming and worrying for all parties involved. Even Toothless couldn't pry his rider from his new source of happiness, and even Astrid's repeated threats to end his life didn't work. Stoick eventually heard about what was going on, but his commands to make Hiccup stop drinking ale failed too.

_"Oh hey Skrill, Ruffnut, and Alvin! Hi Skrill, Ruffnut, and Alvin!"_

It finally took Ruffnut dressed as Astrid, Astrid dressed as Heather, and Heather dressed as Ruffnut (Don't ask) to stop the poor boy from drinking another tankard of ale, and several minutes of coaxing him away with a whip later, Hiccup was safely asleep back in his house, unconsciously raving about something that no Berkian should ever hear:

_"Oh Gods, I need to get drunk, I need to get drunk, and I need to get drunk... So, so wrong... I really shouldn't have seen that, I mean, I really shouldn't have, Gods, that was so wrong, Mildew doing that sheep and that goat and that yak... Oh Gods, I need to get drunk, I need to get drunk, and I need to get drunk... So, so wrong..."_

And that was why Toothless, Astrid, and Stoick were marching up to Mildew's house, intent to kill him and take his bones as trophies for Hiccup and as revenge for making Hiccup turn to drink. Meanwhile, the twins were pouting at Gobber who guarded a still raving Hiccup from going into any destructive shenanigans with them.


	5. Groped

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

_Author's Note:_

_Typed without drugs. Enjoy. This time this fic is purely text._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Groped<em>**

_"What the-"_

_"Hiccup, your ass is nice..."_

_"Okay, did I actually see Ruffnut grope Hiccup? Because if I did, I'm going to murder her!"_

_"Who are you and what have you done to my sister!?"_

_"Does this mean you're free now, Astrid? Since Hiccup's with Ruffnut and all..."_

_"Technically, I don't think Astrid's free just because Ruffnut groped Hiccup, Snotlout."_

_"Way to dash my hopes, Fishlegs."_

_"Uh, guys?! A little help here?!"_

_"Let me cop a feel of you again, Hiccup... You know you want to..."_

_"Ruffnut! I'm warning you! Stay away from my Hiccup! Now!"_

_"Guys, that's not my sister! If she was, she'd do that to me first! She never did that to me before!"_

_"Tuffnut, my best buddy, I hate to say this, but that's just plain disturbing, man!"_

_"For once in my life I agree with Snotlout. _THAT IS DISTURBING._"_

_"Would someone please help me out here already?! Ruffnut's giving me the 'look', and I don't want to get molested by her today!"_

_"Oh come on, Hiccup, it's not that bad! And besides... I've gotten better since last time..."_

"WAIT... 'SINCE LAST TIME'?! HICCUP, HAVE YOU BEEN GOING BEHIND MY BACK?!"

_"Oh wait, that _is_ my sister."_

_"... I need to get drunk once this is all over, just to forget all of this..."_

_"... Same here, Snotlout, same here."_

_"Astrid, I can explain... Now please, just put down that axe before you hurt me..."_

_"Oh Hiccup, your delicious lips are beckoning me..."_

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH."

_"Yep, definitely my sister."_

_"I want to go home..."_

_"I miss Meatlug..."_


	6. To befriend Loki

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

_Author's Note:_

_Without drugs. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>To befriend Loki<em>**

Hiccup wasn't sure if he was the unluckiest Viking ever to live, now that Loki of all Gods decided to hang around him as the young Viking worked around in the Gobber-less smithy - everyone else were giving the boy and the God a very wide berth, and the distance was so far one can practically see the onlookers watching from the sky on their dragons.

"Nice villager reception, Berk has." Loki remarked humorously to an unfazed Hiccup, chuckling a bit as he watched the villagers keep their distance. "Are they always like this when a God decides to grace their presence, Hiccup?"

"To be honest, Loki, no..." Replied Hiccup while he sharpened an axe on the grinding stone. "But to be fair for them, when said God turns out to be the trickster God of their religion's pantheon, can you really blame them for being like that?"

_"... Your words wound me, Hiccup."_

_"... They were meant to, Loki."_

Loki grinned. "My my, aren't you're armed with a silver tongue?"

"My my, aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" Hiccup said with a smile.

"Oh, you cheeky bastard."

"Right back at you."


	7. Annoyed

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

_Author's Note:_

_Drugs. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Annoyed by Toothless<em>**

Hiccup was trying his best not to bury his face in his palm as a sleeping Toothless absolutely refused to leave his bed. Being tired himself, Hiccup's patience was running dangerously thin, and although he had quite the great bond with his dragon, he was seriously considering throwing eels at Toothless just to make him vacate his bed. He stifled back the urge to sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, the booming snores of his father below him making him envious of those who were sleeping right now.

_"Toothless, you are a useless, useless reptile."_


	8. Stalked

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

_Author's Note:_

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stalked<br>_**

Astrid was one of Berk's fiercest and youngest Vikings ever to live, and although she was an important part of the village, she was still a young and vulnerable girl at heart. That was the precise reason why she decided to stalk Hiccup after a careless and insensitive comment from Snotlout, hugging the shadows and keeping her distance from the Viking she loved, watching and observing him.

At first, nobody noticed or cared, but as time passed nearly everyone except Hiccup, Gobber, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Stoick noticed her frequently writing notes about her love while watching him; what he liked doing, what foods he liked, what paths he took to evade an overly interested Ruffnut, etc, etc... Even Fishlegs got disturbed, and every time he saw her stalking Hiccup he went to great lengths to avoid her like the plague. Ruffnut, on the other hand, just upped her game to Hiccup's great discomfort.

Eventually, all but Hiccup himself knew about her unhealthy obsession with stalking and watching him, and Stoick and Gobber couldn't bring themselves to tell Hiccup about his girlfriend's problem. In the meanwhile, Ruffnut's persistence had also grown to be the stuff of nightmares, Snotlout developed a drinking problem to cope with what he had done that drove away Astrid from him, Fishlegs was at his nerve's end, and Tuffnut was waiting for the day he'd be finally able to escape all the drama that now surrounded his previously destructive life.

Then came the unexpected fateful day that changed everything back before Astrid went all stalky; Ruffnut casually walked up to Hiccup and molested him in plain view of Astrid, who then went on a rampage. The resulting catfight was so good, Hiccup, after getting his bearings back, gasped after he turned around to see a creepily smiling Astrid with a bloodied axe.

_"Astrid?!"_

Then he got molested by her - not that he was complaining - but damn, she was a better kisser than Ruffnut.


	9. To beat up Mildew

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>To beat up Mildew<em>**

As good-natured Hiccup was, there were times that he had enough of being pushed around or had his words being twisted by the local outcast in Berk, Mildew. And it so happened that today was a day in which he was actually getting real sick of the old man's false accusations of their dragons being the cause of this and that, generally being a dick to everyone. So that was why when Mildew started to go on out on a rant about how the dragons were the cause of today's fiasco, Hiccup suddenly lost his shit and started beat the crap out of the Gods-damned old man without any build-up or warning at all.

Everyone present were taken completely by surprise, but as they watched Hiccup repeatedly punch a screaming Mildew in the face, they drew a morbid and perverse pleasure out of seeing the local outcast having the living daylights beat out of him by their hero - Hiccup had the right idea to prematurely shut the man up. Even Astrid was cheering Hiccup on, while Ruffnut looked like she was in ecstasy watching the spectacle.

Stoick on the other hand looked proudly at his son, while Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs casually passed to each other a basket of berries that they took handfuls of to eat while watching the view. Gobber was laughing heartily alongside Bucket and Mulch, whose voices were distinct over the din of the screaming, cheering, and the punching as the noon sky began to prepare for the transition to night time.

Finally Hiccup stopped beating Mildew, but he ended things on a high note by kicking the man between the legs as he lied on the ground writhing in agony using his prosthetic leg. A deep, loud howl of pain escaped Mildew's mouth as metal and vulnerable flesh met, and at this everyone laughed again at the man's misfortune. Stoick's laugh was the loudest of them all, and Ruffnut and Astrid temporarily forgot their rivalry towards each other for Hiccup's love to support each other from falling down giggling. Meanwhile a smug Hiccup smirked and relaxed, as if a heavy weight put upon him had finally been lifted off.

"Oh man, that felt so good. I should beat up Mildew more often."


	10. To babysit a baby

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>To babysit a baby<em>**

_"Do I have to, Dad?"_

_"Yes, Hiccup__. The family in need specifically requested you to babysit their baby girl while they go off to visit their relatives on another island."_

_"But I have dragon training with the others to take care of! And don't get me started on Astrid's or Ruffnut's reaction to this... Who knows what they'll think when they see me coming with a little baby in my arms... Let alone do to me..."_

_"I know, and for that I am sorry, son. Then again, I'm sure you can think of something."_

* * *

><p>"And that's why little Sigrid's here with us today, guys." Hiccup finished explaining, while careful not to let his hair get grabbed on by the energetic baby in his arms. "So you can put down your weapons now, Astrid and Ruffnut."<p>

"What weapons, Hiccup?" They both asked him sweetly, their faces radiating false innocence as they hid them behind their backs.

"You know what I mean." Sighed Hiccup, cradling the baby. "Anyways, irregardless of my babysitting little Sigrid, we still have dragon training today."

"Ooh, ooh!" Fishlegs raised a hand, causing Hiccup to look at him. "Can we take turns taking care of her, Hiccup?"

"Yeah! Why not let us babysit her too, Hiccup?" Asked an excited Tuffnut as well.

"Uhm." Hiccup muttered as he carefully looked back and forth at the two eager boys. "There's one reason why I won't let you guys babysit her."

"Which is?" Snotlout gestured him to continue.

"She won't stop crying if someone else other than me or her parents carries her."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Dragon training for today turned out perfectly well despite Hiccup babysitting Sigrid, and after everything was all sorted out in the academy, the gang went home as one group to Hiccup's house where they just watched him take care of her as if she was his own daughter. He paid close attention to her and served her every needs, even going as far as to sing her a sweet and gentle lullaby that sent her and the other boys of the group and even Toothless to a peaceful sleep. Minutes later his room was filled with snoring.<p>

It took Hiccup time, but he eventually realised he was left alone with two pretty girls in his room who had a lot of interest in him, and despite the fact that there were others sleeping in his room, he didn't feel safe at all being left awake with them - for the girls were giving him dreamy looks, and their eyes were filled with desire. They were enough for Hiccup to get creeped out at, and the fact that he seemed to be good husband material to them didn't really help his case.

_"The sooner Sigrid's family's back, the better."_ He thought as he nervously gulped.


	11. A moment of peace with his friends

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>A moment of peace with his friends<em>**

Hiccup and his friends were out on a picnic with their dragons on a cliff overlooking the vast blue seas around Berk. Everyone was getting along well today, including Astrid and Snotlout, and even the twins seemed less inclined to blow stuff up with Barf and Belch. Fishlegs was baby-talking Meatlug and fed her, Tuffnut was bragging to Snotlout who looked impressed, Ruffnut and Astrid were talking about something the boys learned not to eavesdrop (as Snotlout learned the hard way), and Hiccup and Toothless were just enjoying each other's close company as well as the moment of peace he and his friends savored, both blissfully and happily staring at the calm horizon and admiring the scenery.

Peaceful days like today where they could just skip dragon training were rare but treasured, and the dragon riders of Berk knew better than to put days like this to waste by spending time not enjoying life as it was, even if danger seemed to be around the corner, or came in the form of enemy Vikings and extremely hostile dragons. All was well for now however, and although Hiccup knew that it wouldn't last despite how much he wanted it to, he was glad for the brief reprieve of the craziness that had engulfed his life and that of his people's, and longed for even better days to come.

With that in mind, the brunette turned to look at his friends spending time with one another, and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Toothless had followed his gaze, and immediately understood his rider. The Night Fury too had a look of contentment on his face as Hiccup idly continued scratching his chin and occasionally fed him a fresh fish.

"Now I know what Dad felt like when we flew with him over Berk, bud."

Toothless purred and nodded.


	12. Trapped in a cave

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trapped in a cave<em>**

_"Where am I?"_

Hiccup found himself asking that as he wandered around in the darkness of the cave he had fallen into.

Before that he had been flying with the others doing standard practising procedure, and when he had ordered Toothless to land near a plain so he could adjust his tailfin since it began to fail in reacting to his movements, he instead had fallen through the 'ground' (actually deceiving plant growth) and got seperated from the others in the span of five seconds. Hiccup's last conscious memory was hearing Astrid screaming his name, before feeling his face meeting hard dirt and his mind and body slipping into the darkness.

He didn't know how long it had been since he woke up from the fall, and Hiccup was getting worried that he wouldn't be found any time soon, although he knew that Astrid and co. were trying to find another way to him. Worse yet, it was possible that he wasn't alone in the cave - he could swear that he heard uncanny whispering in all directions around him when he had the brief bravery to explore. Plus, each time he thought he heard something move, he found nothing when he tried to investigate. Hiccup was more or less scared now, and being unarmed and snarky, he also knew he was practically a walkng meal for the creatures in the cave, be they dragons or not.

_"Great, of all the caves that I had to get trapped in, it had to be this cave. I hate being me sometimes."_


	13. Drugged

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drugged<br>_**

Hiccup never felt so stupid before in his entire life as he realised he had fallen for Ruffnut's trick.

"You have got to me kidding me." He groaned, his spitting out of the liquid he drank only too late.

As he fell to the ground and helplessly watched as his vision began to distort and contort with rainbow colours mixed in for good measure, Ruffnut smirked in pride at her concoction's effects, while Tuffnut held him down until he could no longer feel the hero of Berk move. Eventually Hiccup was completely incapacitated but conscious, and since he could no longer be able to do anything about Ruffnut dragging him away to parts unknown, he began fearing for the worst and hoped that someone would come along and rescue him. Ruffnut meanwhile was really glad that things turned out the way they did. A disturbed Tuffnut on the other hand wasn't, but then again it wasn't everyday he saw this side of his normally abusive sister. Tuffnut did his best not to think of the situation and hoped he would forget this ever happened come tomorrow.

_"Thanks, Tuff. Now, if you excuse me I have to go and get to know Hiccup better while Astrid isn't around."_

Tuffnut instantly shuddered, feeling a bit regretful for leaving Hiccup to his fate.


	14. To make a Red Death drown itself

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

_Author's Note:_

_I think I've officially lost it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To make a Red Death drown itself<br>**_

Everyone stared at Hiccup in disbelief.

"Did he just..." Began Astrid.

"Tame..." Muttered Snotlout.

"That..." Pointed Fishlegs.

"Thing?" Finished Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Meanwhile Hiccup, flying on Toothless, was petting the hill-sized dragon on the nose, whose demented satisfied grin gave everyone chills down their spines, the size of its teeth sure to give them nightmares later. Stoick couldn't believe his eyes as his arms hung limply by his sides; his son had managed to calm and train what he thought was Ragnarok itself, and Gobber's gaping wasn't helping. The other Berkian Vikings were left shocked at the audacity of Berk's worst Viking succeeding in stopping and training the garguantuan monstrosity, and what made the entire thing even creepier was that the thing was acting like a baby being cooed, the sounds it was making unsettling.

Suddenly, the unholy spawn of Fenrir and Jörmungandr gave a mighty roar that nearly deafened them all, and extended it's wings. With a great beat of it's wings, it was suddenly in the air, followed closely by Hiccup and Toothless. They flew together until the Vikings on the ground could see them no longer. Everyone was left confused, until they heard a mighty crack - as if the ground had been torn asunder - and heard a giant wave of water rushing towards them. But the water never came. As the panicking Vikings calmed down, they heard Hiccup and Toothless land, with the former soaked yet smiling wide and the latter looking annoyed but glad.

"Well, we won't be seeing that thing again." Hiccup laughed, getting off Toothless as everyone approached.

"Hiccup?" Stoick called out tentatively, causing everyone to focus on their chief. "What did you do to it?"

"I made it drown itself."


	15. To bury Dagur alive

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

_Author's Note:_

_Yep, I've definitely lost it. This fic is text-only, by the way.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To bury Dagur alive<br>**_

_"Hiccup... this is just plain cruel, man. Even Dagur doesn't deserve this."_

_"Yes he does. Remember Snotlout, he wants to destroy Berk and kill Toothless."_

_"But..."_

_"Not now, Fishlegs."_

_"Hiccup, please! Don't do this to me!"_

_"Astrid, are his binds secure?"_

_"Yep. And Hiccup, you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah, I am."_

_"Hiccup, please! D-Don't do this to me! I'll leave Berk and Toothless alone for good if you'd just let me go, I swear!"_

_"Shut up, Dagur! Ruff and Tuff? Start nailing the coffin shut."_

_"Finally!"_

_"DON'T! HICCUP, PLEASE DON'T! I WANT TO DIE A WARRIOR'S DEATH, NOT THIS! PLEASE! NO-"_

_"... And done!"_

_"Oh thank Thor. Thanks, you two. His screaming was starting to get on my nerves."_

_"You're welcome Hiccup."_

_"Right, so... Fishlegs, get over here and help me carry Dagur to his grave. Everyone else, grab your shovels."_

_"O-Okay..."_

_"I still can't believe we're doing this..."_

_"Shut it, Snotlout."_

_"But Astrid! This is just-"_

_"Not. Another. Word. From you."_

_"Okay Fishlegs, on the count of three, we'll drop Dagur!"_

_"This is gonna be so awesome, bro!"_

_"You got that right, sis!"_

_"Ready?"_

_"Give me a moment, Hiccup... Yeah, I'm ready."_

_"Alright. One... two... three!"_

_"Umph!"_

_"There we go."_

_"What now, Hiccup?"_

_"All of us will start covering his coffin now, Astrid. Now let's get to it before it gets dark, everyone."_

_"Sweet!"_

_"I'm so going to have nightmares about this..."_

_"Dagur had this coming, so don't think about it too much, Fishlegs."_

_"Oh, if you put it that way, Astrid... Okay."_

_"Hey, Snotlout? You just wanna stand there and let us do all the work or what?"_

_"... This is so fucked up."_

_"What was that, Snotlout?"_

_"Nothing, Tuffnut, nothing! I'm gonna help you all out now."_

_"Good. The sooner we're done burying him, the better. The sun's already beginning to set."_


	16. To meet Leonardo da Vinci

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD.  
>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

_Author's Note:_

_The Leonardo da Vinci in this fic is based on the AC series' Leonardo da Vinci, so no, I don't own him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To meet Leonardo da Vinci<strong>_

"..."

"..."

Hiccup and Leonardo da Vinci stared at each other unsurely as both kept their distance, with the former trying his best to focus on the man before him and not on the interesting blueprints he saw nailed on the wall, and with the latter wondering how in the world a one-legged barbarian boy with a unique prosthetic leg had gotten into his workshop. The two intellectuals continued to stare, with Hiccup thinking that Leonardo's clothing were ridiculous, and with Leonardo thinking that he ought to say something to alleviate the silent awkwardness they found themselves in.

Unfortunately, both started to open their mouths at the same time, and when they realized that, they both motioned for the other to begin first. This continued for a while until Hiccup got annoyed and stomped his fake leg down, causing Leonardo to wince at the sound and slightly jump up, holding his arms up as if to say, 'Okay, okay!'.

The Italian cleared his throat, and then pointed to himself. "Leonardo. Leeoh-nahrdoh."

Hiccup understood the sound as the man's name. He mirrored the artist. "Hiccup. Hick-uhp."

They both fell silent again, the awkwardness kicking in. But at least they made progress introducing themselves.

Then Hiccup had an idea. If they couldn't understand each other, maybe he could show the man what he knew?

The Viking raised an urgent hand, which made Leonardo curious. Hiccup then pulled out his book from his vest and handed it out to the man carefully, making sure not to make any more sudden movements. Leonardo watched as the boy slowly went nearer to him, and then basically waved the book in front of his face. Raising a bewildered eyebrow, Leonardo gave him a confused look and took it from him gingerly. He stared at Hiccup again, who nodded in approval and motioned for him to read it. Shaking his head, Leonardo nevertheless opened the book, and was surprised.

Beautiful, beautiful schematics of Hiccup's inventions were laid bare across the pages, causing Leonardo to gasp in awe. The detail of everything the boy had written and drawn down was amazing, and out of all the creations that screamed 'genius' to the man's eyes was a shield that had the ability to switch forms to a wrist-mounted crossbow-esque bow and the ability to shoot bolas from the boss*! Leonardo slowly smiled as he began hyperventilating in a good way - this barbarian boy was a genius! A genius just like him! No, possibly more than him!

Meanwhile Hiccup looked mildly discomforted as he watched Leonardo flip through the pages slowly, trying to decipher the runes. Then before he knew it Hiccup was grabbed by the shoulders, the man joyously yelling at him in a language he did not understand at all. Aside from looking dumbly at him, Hiccup could only manage a nervous grin. Suddenly, the man flipped through more pages of his book about his shield, and somehow worked out and pointed at the steps on how to create it to Hiccup, the look in his eyes excited. Hiccup just blinked and stared. Did this man want him to create the transformable shield for him? Hiccup didn't know; he didn't want to create another one for someone else.

Leonardo pouted at the lack of a reaction. Then an idea popped into his head. He took the hidden blade's schematics from his table as well as its upgrades and showed it to the boy. He then pointed to the shield, and then pointed to the fully upgraded Hidden Blade schematics. Hiccup's eyes shot up at the design and wondered, 'Does this man want to make me this in return for me making a shield for him?'. Hiccup's eyes narrowed, but he sighed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. It was... a tempting offer, but Hiccup couldn't really trust Leonardo - they'd just met.

It took Leonardo his best pleading look in his eyes for Hiccup to finally agree.

* * *

><p>Several hours later in the Italian's personal forge, Hiccup showed off the transformable shield to Leonardo, who smiled brightly and began to experiment with it, at one point nearly knocking out Hiccup while the shield was busy rapidly transforming. Several hours later again, Leonardo showed off the Hidden Blade to an impressed Hiccup, who practised thrusting the Blade and aiming the Hidden Gun with it and studying the how the Poison Blade worked.<p>

Then, silence again.

The two geniuses, unable to talk to each other at length because of language barriers, merely smiled at each other, with Hiccup extending a hand to Leonardo and Leonardo accepting it gladly.

But alas, the moment was cut short when the same vortex that sucked Hiccup from Berk came back.

Hiccup had no time to scream before he was launched up to the air followed closely by his book.

* * *

><p>Leonardo was depressed.<p>

The intelligent boy he had met had disappeared with no warning at all, and the only trace that he had ever been in his workshop was the impressive shield he had made him create for him. He sighed sadly. If only they could have spent more time together, who knew what creations they could have made? What discoveries they could have uncovered?

But Leonardo tried to not let it get to him.

With renewed determination, the Italian decided to honour the vanished boy by presenting the shield to Ezio as soon as he arrived, making sure that the Assassin would be well versed in using it against his Order's eternal enemies, the Templars. Of course, he'd have to prepare for him a training course for it, but at least he'd be kept busy until his friend would arrive from whatever endeavour his path in life had taken him.

In the meantime, he would treasure the memory he and Hiccup had spent together.

* * *

><p>Hiccup groaned as he clutched his head, muttering under his breath about the Gods hating him.<p>

He pulled himself up to stand, then wondered where the Hel he was. Then he saw Berk; he was home. He never felt so happy before, and as he motioned to move he felt something on his wrist - it was the Hidden Blade! Hiccup realised he wasn't dreaming when he met the man Leonardo who forced him to make one of his transformable shields for him.

So it was real all along.

Suddenly Hiccup felt a pang of depression within him - he really missed that guy already.

But then Hiccup stopped to stare at the Hidden Blade on his left wrist, eyes unreadable. A few moments later they brightened and Hiccup smiled. Chance encounter it may have been with a hint of divine meddling, he decided to make his experience with that man a part of Berk's history, no matter how crazy it sounded, just to honour him.

Maybe one day they'd meet each other again, able to talk to each other at length and share their knowledge.

Or at least, maybe one day the man would hear about himself leaving a mark on Berk's history.

Hiccup chuckled as he ran back home.

* * *

><p>* = A boss is the round, middle part of a shield that is used to deflect blows.<p> 


	17. An unwanted harem

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anyone or anything associated with HTTYD._  
><em>I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.<em>

_Author's Note:_

_Well, this is weird._

* * *

><p><em><strong>An unwanted harem<strong>_

Stoick quickly marched through the village with a smile, intent on getting to Hiccup as soon as possible.

He didn't know all the details about his son getting a harem all of a sudden while he was away negotiating with another tribe, so that was why he was hurrying home to hear it from Hiccup himself, past other Vikings who were congratulating him or were saying something good about his son.

The fact that a lot of girls found Hiccup as desireable instilled him with pride; Stoick thought that Hiccup was more than lucky to have Astrid as a girlfriend, but having other girls want him?

He couldn't wait to hug his son and tell him how proud he was of him.

Then he saw Camicazi, Ruffnut, Heather, and Astrid clawing at his home's door. He stopped and gasped.

_"My son is a player." _He thought in awe.

What little Stoick knew, however, that Hiccup was not at all a player.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier...<em>

_"Damn it, Loki!"_

Said God was laughing his ass off as Hiccup ineffectually glared at him, while trying to pry an amorous Ruffnut off.

Loki kept laughing; it was, in fact, a funny thing to do to Hiccup - basically throwing Ruffnut at him - and truth be told, Loki did it because he thought it was high time for his friend to get laid: Ruffnut was willing, after all. But then Loki thought she wasn't enough and then added Astrid, Heather, and Camicazi to the mix. Now Hiccup was in his house after running like Hel and put his back against the door, trying to keep the horny girls out of his safe haven.

"Sorry, Hiccup! I couldn't help it!" Loki chuckled from the rafters. "And besides, they're hot!"

"I know they are!" Hiccup yelled, his cheeks flushing. "But isn't this a bit wrong?!"

"Nope!" Loki laughed. "Nothing's wrong with having an orgy with four girls! I should know; I fucked a horse!"

* * *

><p><em>Present time...<em>

"Girls? What are you all doing at me house?" Stoick called out to them.

The girls turned around and glared at him, as if daring him to stop them.

"... Nevermind." He meekly said, cautiously backing away.

Despite that, he still wanted to let Hiccup know how proud he was.

Oh well. He could tell him that later.


	18. Pissed off

_Disclaimer:_

_By now you already know what I'm going to say here - I don't own HTTYD nor the characters in this fic._

_Author's Note:_

_Yep, I'm insane._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pissed off<em>**

Snotlout nervously chuckled as he watched Hiccup's eyebrow twitch.

The cart carrying all of Hiccup's blueprints, journals, and books still continued to burn - thanks to the black-haired teen's shenanigans with Hookfang - as their owner stared impassively at it, while in the background Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were backing away from the spectacle with looks of utmost fear on their faces. Even their dragons were mirroring their riders' actions; plus, the look in Hiccup's eyes had gotten murderous.

They never saw Hiccup get real angry before, and they didn't want to see it happen now.

It was always the quiet ones that everyone had to look out for.

"Hiccup? I'm really, _really_ sorry." Mumbled Snotlout shakily as he began to cower. "I didn't mean to burn all your stuff!"

Then suddenly, Hiccup brightened up with a smile, and without a word he stalked off to the direction of the forge.

* * *

><p>Seconds later, as Snotlout remained where he stood while the rest of his friends were keeping their distance, Hiccup abruptly returned, Toothless in tow and armed with a crossbow, a quiver full of arrows attached to his belt. He was still wearing that same smile from before, but this time he radiated an aura of intense wrath - so intense that it made the air nearly freeze - and everyone who happened to feel it got the urge to run like Hel.<p>

Except for Snotlout, since he was so scared.

"Snotlout?" Hiccup called out to him sweetly. **_"Start running."_**

His cousin didn't need to be told twice as an arrow impaled his butt.


	19. Unhinged

_Disclaimer:_

_By now you already know what I'm going to say here - I don't own HTTYD nor the characters in this fic._

_Author's Note:_

_I was... bored._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unhinged<em>**

Hiccup paced in a corner of the Great Hall.

And kept pacing. And kept pacing. And kept pacing.

The others - his friends, family and dragon - were watching him with increasing worry as the lanky brunette began to mutter words under his breath. The respective 'thumping' and 'clinking' of his booted foot and his metal prosthetic was beginning to get to them, with Fishlegs feeling very uncomfortable to the point that he winced each time he heard Hiccup's fake leg. Even the twins were mildly unsure why they felt weirded out by it all.

_"Gods damned Outcasts, Gods damned Berserkers..." _They kept hearing him say.

Stoick frowned from his table, and Gobber looked unsurely to and from father and son.

"Stoick?" Gobber the Belch called out to his friend tentatively. "What do you suppose is going on with Hiccup?"

Stoick sighed. "I don't know, my old friend. He's been like this since he entered the Hall."

The two old men looked at Hiccup again, and they saw that he was still pacing.

Meanwhile, at the table where Hiccup's friends were at, Fishlegs looked scared as his eyes darted from one friend to another, his bottom lip quivering slightly. Astrid on the other hand frowned at Hiccup's ceaseless pacing, not put off by his muttering, while their other friends, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout, began to look uneasy, especially Snotlout. All of them had never seen Hiccup like this before, and they never heard him this angry too.

It was like he got unhinged.


	20. Attacked

_Disclaimer:_

_By now you already know what I'm going to say here - I don't own HTTYD nor the characters in this fic._

_Author's Note:_

_Uh oh. My 'WTF' Detector reached 'What The Hell Is This Shit' levels when I scanned this fic. No seriously, what the hell did I just type in this fic? Judging by the looks of things, I guess I__ need help. Enjoy this, by way... if you can._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Attacked<em>**

Astrid realised she had a little bit of time left when saw them on the cliff ahead, at once spurring Toothless to go faster, not that he needed to be told twice. But they weren't flying. It was out of the question, for Toothless' tail fin had been sabotaged by Snotlout.

And speaking of Snotlout...

"I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU YEARS AGO, HICCUP!"

He was holding a struggling Hiccup by the neck, letting his cousin's leg and prosthetic dangle dangerously over the cliff's edge, a manic look of glee in his eyes with his teeth bared. A flash of lightning from the storm above them highlighted the grim seriousness of the situation, and the odds of failure of Astrid's attempt to stop her boyfriend's imminent murder by her former admirer turned possessive stalker.

"TOOTHLESS, HURRY!"

Snotlout was still yelling by the time Astrid and Toothless were halfway up, but most of what he said were drowned out by the raging winds and the torrential downpour of the rain. But as the blond stubbornly and frantically rode an enraged Toothless up to the top, she was able to pick out a few snippets of the mad Jorgenson's ranting.

What she heard chilled her to the bone.

It was all about her and Hiccup, and why Hiccup didn't deserve her and why it ought to have been Snotlout instead who should've had her as his girlfriend, and later, his wife.

In normal circumstances, Astrid would've been absolutely pissed at hearing Snotlout say that but right now, she was terrified. Not for her sake, but for Hiccup, whom Snotlout begun choking mid-rant either intentionally or unknowingly. Hiccup, meanwhile, was doing his damnedest not to die, unable to snap back a witty reply or faze his cousin.

"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME, HICCUP! SHE WAS MINE, AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY!"

Toothless' roaring could be heard over the din of the storm as the Night Fury immediately lost all semblance of control, his anger getting the best of him. It even seemed like he forgot that Astrid was on his back as he rushed even faster, throwing caution to the winds in order to save his rider from getting killed.

"KILL HIM, TOOTHLESS!"

Snotlout had a split second to look horrified when he recognised Astrid's voice before he got tackled to the side by the black dragon, who promptly began to savage him by starting with his face - Astrid had wisely jumped off before then before things got really... bloody. She rushed to Hiccup who was coughing and massaging his neck as he rolled away from the murderous dragon and the soon-to-be-dead screaming Jorgenson, cringing in pain a bit as Astrid pulled him up and then drew him into a hug of relief, sobbing a bit.

"Remind me to get attacked more often." He joked, but then got kissed for his efforts.


	21. Creative

_Disclaimer:_

_By now you already know what I'm going to say here - I don't own HTTYD nor the characters in this fic._

_Author's Note:_

_Bored, bored, and bored._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Creative<strong>_

For the past few weeks of relative peace on Berk, Hiccup had been slaving away in his workshop at Gobber's forge.

Nobody, not even his father, knew what he was doing or knew what had spurred him to be in there. He was tight-lipped about it to the point that he absolutely refused to tell or show anyone. But everyone had their guesses, as every time someone walked past the forge during the day they could hear Hiccup hammering away at something, occasionally cursing when he made a mistake or groaning when he sounded like he had dropped something very important. Eventually the whole of Berk became curious; just what was their hero doing in there?

That was what his friends were going to find out as the five teens stood outside Gobber's house, under the gaze of the watchful Toothless, who lay in front of the entrance to the forge.

_"Alright guys..."_ Astrid murmured, motioning to the dragon. _"Follow the plan, okay?"_

The others nodded, with the twins grinning in anticipation.

"Hey Toothless." Astrid greeted the Night Fury gently, holding out her hand so he could put his head against it. Toothless crooned and did so, but suddenly his ears stood stock still as he sniffed the air around her. Astrid had hid something behind her back - a handful of haddock, and Toothless wanted to eat them. "I brought you some fish."

While the blonde was busy distracting the lovable dragon, Fishlegs and Snotlout walked into the forge and were immediately accosted by a genial Gobber.

"Ah, Snotlout! Fishlegs! What are you two lads doing here?" He asked, while hammering a bent tool back to shape.

_"Uh..."_ Fishlegs began nervously.

Before they could give an excuse, all of a sudden Ruffnut and Tuffnut rolled into the forge, in the middle of one of their fights. It was as planned; and the distraction was convincing because the twins really wanted to hit each other. No wonder they had readily agreed to help the rest of the gang find out what Hiccup was working on.

_"Butt-elf!"_

_"Bride of Grendel!"_

"Oh, not again." Gobber exasperatedly rolled his eyes and stopped working, setting the tool to the side.

The man then took to getting them apart, forgetting about the other two teens who began to sneak to his apprentice's workshop. But alas, a black blur bounded after them in a flash and stopped them short of entering and taking a peek inside. Toothless, though distracted by delicious food, was wise enough to keep track of his rider's friends' movement by humouring Astrid's attempt to keep him occupied while happily eating the haddock she had.

A moment later an annoyed Astrid entered the forge, and suddenly it clicked to Gobber why they were all there.

He smirked, going back to work. "So you all here to find out what Hiccup's been doing, eh?"

Defeated, the teens nodded, except for the twins who still scuffled on the ground.

"I figured as much." Gobber laughed. "But unfortunately, you lot won't be able to know any time soon."

"Why not, Gobber?" Snotlout found himself asking for everyone.

The blacksmith smiled, while inspecting the tool he had recently worked on. "Well you see, Snotlout, whenever Hiccup gets creative, whatever he's working on will be something worth waiting for." He shrugged as he continued his hammering on the tool. "So be patient, all of you. It won't do Hiccup good if you pester him, especially now."

"'Especially now'?" Astrid repeated, raising a questioning eyebrow at Gobber.

"He warned me he was going to work with something volatile today, and he also said that if he makes even the smallest of mistakes right now he might end up blowing the forge and himself up, Astrid." The man explained warily, now that he had caught the attention of the destructive twins sprawled below him.

_"Cool."_ Ruffnut whispered in awe. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go bother Hiccup!"

"Yeah!" Tuffnut grinned, moving to stand up. "Let's get going!"

Toothless stepped forward, reminding everyone that he was still watching over his rider, and gave the twins a look and a growl that clearly said 'Don't you even dare!'. The twins' resolve quickly faltered while everyone sighed in relief, especially Astrid as she had no intention of letting Hiccup accidentally kill himself. Fishleg's and Snotlout's sighs were more like they were glad they weren't going to die today because of the twins' shenanigans.

"And I'd rather not get myself killed or exiled by Stoick trying to explain to him why his son is dead and why the forge's nothing more than a smoking ruin if Hiccup does end up blowing it up, thank you very much." Gobber added dryly. "So, out you go, you lot. Try not to do anything that'll make Hiccup come running, alright?"

No sooner he regretted saying that the twins ran out, calling for their two-headed dragon, Barf and Belch. Gobber sighed and palmed his face while the rest of Hiccup's friends ran after them and tried to stop them. If the forge was going to be in danger from the twins every time Hiccup gets creative, he was going to have some words with him.


	22. Insomnia

_Disclaimer:_

_By now you already know what I'm going to say here - I don't own HTTYD nor the characters in this fic._

_Author's Note:_

_Meh. I just wanted this out of my head.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Insomnia<strong>_

It was late at night on Berk, and all the Vikings were preparing for sleep.

Except for one.

_"Count dragons, dad said. It'd help my insomnia, he said."_

Hiccup's mind was on overdrive. He couldn't get any sleep, and the random garbled thoughts that were racing in his head weren't helping. Plus, Toothless' rhythmic breathing wasn't doing any good and Hiccup's countless twisting and turning only made him more awake and less sleepy. Finally the teenager had enough, and quietly, he put on his prosthetic and his vest. Sneaking down the stairs, he left his house and eventually found himself on the beaches.

_"Huh. Quaint."_

The sea reflected the light of the moon on its surface, the waves calm and low. The air was refreshing and cool, just the way Hiccup wanted it to be. Sitting down on the sand, Hiccup took out a stick of charcoal and the journal where he drew things on. Flipping through the pages, he stopped when he ended up on a blank page, and looking at the scenic night-time view before him, smiled. Taking a deep, relaxing breath, Hiccup began to draw what he saw.

_"Time to kill some time."_

How much time had passed since he last felt his hand move the brunette didn't know, but when Hiccup heard the roosters crow and the dragons start to rise, he realised he had over stayed his respite on the beach. He was so surprised, he almost didn't feel the first rays of the sun fall on him, and the warmth was enough to startle him back to reality. Blinking in alarm, he shot up to his feet - er, foot and prosthetic - and immediately ran back home.

_"Dad is so going to kill me."_


	23. Surprised

_Disclaimer:_

_By now you already know what I'm going to say here - I don't own HTTYD nor the characters in this fic._

_Author's Note:_

_XD_

_By the way, what Hiccup was making was a prototype grenade of sorts. Trust me on that one, hehe._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Surprised<em>**

Today was a fine day in Berk, despite the early morning's cold air. Astrid found herself walking towards the direction of the forge as soon she dealt with her morning routine, where she thought Hiccup would be at - or still should be at. As it turned out, Hiccup was far from finished from whatever he was working on in his workshop.

It'd been days since Astrid and the rest of the gang tried to bother him while he was at work, and fortunately for the whole of Berk, the amount of time they spent waiting for Hiccup to finish caused the twins to forget about what they were waiting for. Snotlout soon followed, then reluctantly, Fishlegs. Little did they know, they were lucky to forget.

But Astrid didn't, so therefore she wasn't.

Why?

You'll know soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Gobber? Hiccup?"<p>

Astrid peeked into the forge, wondering why it was open when nobody was in sight. The place looked like it had been used just recently, but it was as if the master of the smith just... disappeared into thin air. She frowned a bit, feeling a little worried, then shrugged when she thought that Gobber could've went to the Great Hall to grab something to eat.

"Toothless?"

She called out, watching for any sign of the Night Fury sleeping, hiding, or whatever somewhere in the forge.

There wasn't any.

"Huh. Where'd everybody go?"

Astrid crossed her arms and cupped her chin in her palm, brows furrowed in thought as she re-scanned the forge. Something was off... but then again, this wasn't the first time this had happened. Her wandering eyes looked around the room, until they happened to land on the curtained doorway shielding Hiccup's workshop from watchful eyes.

One part of her mind instantly told her that under no circumstance should she bother Hiccup right now. The other part of her mind, however, saw it as an opportunity for her to peek into her boyfriend's workshop and see what he'd been slaving away for. Besides, it was very quiet in there - a sign that Hiccup wasn't fully awake to stop her from doing so.

"Hmm... I really shouldn't do this, but..."

Her mischievous side won. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, she smirked and decided to enter.

In hindsight, that was a very bad idea.

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup had a really bad night.<em>

_He spent hours well into the morning hammering a thick sheet of metal into something that resembled a small perfect sphere cut in half, and all the legwork, lifting, and measuring he did sapped most if not all of his energy. Now he was dead tired, but though tired he absolutely refused to fall asleep, as stubborn a Viking like everyone else in the village were. _

_So there he lay on his chair, blinking sleep back. His attempt to stay awake was worthy enough to be considered a legend._

_And he did that while holding two vials of the explosive liquid the twins tried to let him explode with alongside the forge._

_Uh oh._

* * *

><p>Astrid wasn't aware of the danger she was putting herself in, going up to Hiccup in order to spook him into completely waking up. From her point of view, she didn't see Hiccup's blinking eyes, mistaking him to be asleep and the vials in his hands to be completely harmless. She finally stopped just inches behind Hiccup, and leaning over his head, she said:<p>

_"Boo."_

Like I said, it was a very bad idea.

* * *

><p>An explosion could be heard for miles as pieces of the forge flew into the air, some landing in the sea, some into the houses nearby, and some only the Gods know where. Gobber, hearing the explosion as he finally caught the troll that stole his left sock, paled - this was distraction enough for the little thing to be forgotten, and in turn it was dropped.<p>

"Oh no..." Gobber murmured in horror, before he turned and ran back home, ignoring the confused troll he left behind.

"What just happened? Why did he just let me go after all that effort trying to get his left sock back?" It asked itself.

* * *

><p>Toothless was flirting with the two lady Night Furies he detected from a distance, going suave and soon putting them under his finger - er, claw - with his charms and his tale of befriending the unique human named Hiccup, and his killing of the Dragon Queen, the Red Death, alongside him. The lady dragons were swooning and were giving him 'the look'.<p>

Just as it was getting good for the dragons (if you know what I mean), a loud explosion ruined the mood. Toothless' ears stood stock still, and, eyes widening, realised that something horrible just happened. He told the ladies to wait for him, but they shook their heads in fear, and hurriedly left instead. Eyelids twitching in rage, Toothless ran home.

_Hiccup better be hurt._

* * *

><p><em>"Awesome."<em>

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were in their pajamas, watching the pieces of the forge from their window go their separate ways in the air as the ringing in their ears still rang. Ruffnut dreamily sighed and stared at the destruction with a loving look; Tuffnut's look on his face was the same, but minus the dreamy part. The Thorston twins were smiling, by the way.

Just then, Snotlout on Hookfang and Fishlegs on Meatlug flew up to them and hovered, yelling something at them. When the temporarily deaf twins didn't reply and kept staring and smiling, the two boys ignored them and flew to the remains of the forge, where Stoick and several other Vikings were busy pulling out Astrid and Hiccup from the ruins.

And boy, was Stoick really pissed.

_"IF I EVER FIND THE ONE WHO DISTURBED MY SON, HE IS A DEAD MAN!"_

A weak Astrid wisely whimpered:

_"It was Snotlout."_


End file.
